


I Had Hoped

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Shiro finally talks to Lance about his disappearance after Voltron defeats Zarkon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Microstory prompt from my [Voltron tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com) \- Shance - "I had hoped you would be proud of me." Hope you enjoy!

“I’m sorry.”

Lance blinked at Shiro, his thumb stroking in little circles over his knuckles. Shiro was still cold.

“Why are you sorry, Shiro?”

“At the end–” He swallowed and made himself breathe.

Lance held his own breath because it was the first time Shiro said anything about his disappearance since he’d been found unconscious in the black lion’s cockpit a few days ago. They’d all been afraid, they all had questions, and none of them had asked. Instead, they’d let him keep it to himself and did everything they could to re-forge the bond that had been restructured during his too-long absence. 

“It was too much. At the end. Voltron was going to break and I was afraid…afraid it would break you too. All of you.” Shiro sagged, his knees drawn up to his chest, and he looked impossibly small beneath the blanket around his shoulders. “Black saved me. I don’t know where I went, but through her I knew you all were okay. That was all that mattered. I’m still not sure if that was the decision a leader should have made or if I could have done anything about it, but I… I’m sorry.”

Lance finally exhaled slowly, speechless. He shifted closer, bringing Shiro’s hand up to kiss the back of it and laid his head on his shoulder.

Shiro whispered, “I…I had hoped you would be proud of me.”

The words struck Lance like a stone across water, sending ripples of familiarity and sadness through him. it resonated. He, of all people, understood. “I am proud of you, Shiro. Every last one of us is proud of you. Dunno how you did it, but you’re the reason we were able to kick Zarkon’s ass. You took your bayard back from him.” He smiled, nothing but warmth in his tone. “You’re our black paladin, our leader. It wasn’t the same without you. But you did what you thought was right for us, for the universe. That’s what a good leader is, right? We still need you. _I_  need you.” He brushed his lips against Shiro’s cheek. “So stick around for a while, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Shiro said with a smile, turning to kiss him on the mouth. “I’ve gotta work on that."


End file.
